Little Red & The Hunter
by BC McAndrew Brown
Summary: Amelia Pond had never had a completely normal life. The day she was sent back in time with her husband and forced to live in a motel filled with weeping angels was both the happiest and saddest days of her life, but now she's back in present day as a 24 year old woman, and the Silence are back, she runs into some unexpected surprises and meets a man whose just as abnormal as her.


For most, the death of a lover is a bittersweet tragedy, for Amelia Pond, the death of her lover was a promise. A promise to never love another man like that again. How could she? After all they'd been through, there was no way she would ever love another man like she loved Rory Williams. Now, he was gone, leaving her all alone, stuck in a motel room for the last few years of her god forsaken life. It was no secret what had happened to the Ponds. What had happened in that graveyard, all those years ago, the image of her Raggedy man begging for her to go with him instead of making the decision to be sent back in time by a weeping angel, bound to a motel room for the rest of her life with her husband was burned into her mind like an egg left on the skillet for too long.

Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. Well, she'd given up waiting a long time ago. She'd settled into this life a long time ago. Not once had she forgotten. Not once was the Doctor not on her mind. He was always there. But now, she was alone. She was so alone. She didn't have her Raggedy Man, she didn't even have her Centurion anymore. Her days of loving someone with all her heart were over. Now, all she had was the thought of death. All she did was just sit back and wait for the hooded figure to appear in her dreams and take her to wherever afterlife took you. At least, that's what she wanted to do.

Amelia Pond was a patient woman. Too patient, perhaps. She was well into her 80's now, and had nothing left to live for. The constant pain she lived with was unbearable. She was tired of waiting. As she stood at the window, gazing down at the pavement that she hadn't set foot on in years, the last piece of her heart broke, and then there was nothing. While it was true she would never forget the Doctor, or their adventures, most of the time she forgot about the technical terms he would use, such as _paradox._ She had almost completely forgotten about the angels when she jumped. All she saw was the ground before everything went completely black.

When Amy opened her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was. It was definitely a gas station. But, that was all she gathered. There was something different, though. Something about her. For starters, her back didn't give out when she stood, she was thinner, and more mobile. She made her way into the ladies bathroom, and what she saw when she looked in the mirror shocked her. It was definitely her face staring back at her, but it was a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Her hair was orange instead of gray, her face was wrinkle free, and her eyes were a much more vibrant shade of green.

She ran out of the bathroom, making her way into the gas station shop and up to the counter where a young man stood, probably about in his early 20's. "Excuse me sir" Amy said frantically, her voice just like she'd remembered. The man looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could ya tell me what the date is?" Amy asked, her brow creased, she was both frightened, and a bit relieved.

"June 1st, 2013" He told her, his facial expression changing to look even more confused than he had been before. Amy thought to herself a moment. June 1st was the day they'd been sent back in time, but it was June 1st of last year. Rory was long gone. Amy let out an exasperated sigh, making her way out of the shop and leaning against the wall outside. She eventually succumbed to her tears and slid down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and running her fingers through her vibrant orange hair, letting out dry sobs of despair.

It wasn't fair. Why was she given a second chance, but not him? This didn't seem right. Last time they'd caused a paradox, they ended up in the graveyard together. But she had no idea where she was. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. There was nothing left to do but carry on. Maybe she'd be able to find the Doctor. She'd just remembered the guy in the gas station spoke to her with an American accent. Was she in America, then? She sighed, sniffling and leaning back. That was, until she heard the scream come from inside.

Amy jumped up, busting into the shop and coming face to face with none other than, _a Silence._ She kept her eyes on it, making her way over to the counter and shuffling around for a pen, clicking it once she'd found it and making a tally mark on her arm. There wasn't much else she could do without proper weaponry. She shoved the pen in her pocket, backing out of the shop and running the other way. Once she'd turned, she couldn't even remember why she was running, until she looked down at the fresh tally mark. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore.

She sat down on a rock and put her head in her hands. Why was this happening? Some things she just didn't understand. Like, why she'd been given a second chance and not Rory. Or why there was a Silence here. After she thought a while, maybe seeing a Silence was considered a good thing, it could bring her closer to finding the Doctor. God, she couldn't wait to see him again after everything she'd been through.

She dug through her pockets for a wallet, ID, money, anything. The only thing there was the pen she'd put grabbed in case she saw another Silence. She had no idea where she was, she probably had Silence on her trail, she had absolutely no money, no food, no nothing. She didn't know how she'd even last the night, more or less the next week. She decided she'd just have to ruff it. But, the only problem was that she was in the middle of no where. There were no trees, no shops, no houses, or people. The only thing there was, was that little gas station a while back. That place had to be crawling with Silence by now.

Well, she had to at least check. She stood, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before she began to make her way back to the gas station, weary and cross about this idea. Once she'd finally reached the gas station, she peered inside one of the windows to find no one inside. Not a single Silence there, or around the perimeter. She gave a light sigh of relief before walking into the gas station. Maybe she could camp out here for the night. There was no one around anymore, so she could easily take some supplies from there, couldn't she?

Amy wasn't much of a thief, but when it came to surviving, she wouldn't say no to a vacant gas station with tons of food and drink, and a full cash register, of course. She grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with bottles of water and a variety of little snacks, then headed over to the cash register, weary and unsure of herself before pressing the open button and gazing down at the money in the register. For a small gas station in the middle of nowhere, you wouldn't expect the register to be as full as this one.

She grabbed all the cash inside, leaving the change. There was no way she would be able to carry tons of change through the desert without loosing half of it. She gave and unsure sigh as she closed the register, her brow creased as she set the bag off to the side and opened a bottle of water, chugging it and sinking behind the counter, leaning against the wall. To say she was exhausted was to say the least.

It only took a few minutes of silence for Amelia to drift off into a deep sleep on the floor of the gas station shop. This was a life she hadn't expected for herself. This was a life she didn't want for herself. Who would? But this was the life she had now, and the only thing she could do was stay positive and deal with it. Crying about everything wouldn't help her situation, not even a little. But, of course she would make it through this. She _was_ Amelia Pond, after all. Any girl who waits 12 years for a mad man with a blue box can definitely make it through anything.


End file.
